


Specimen

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will's tired of being analyzed and then he meets Hannibal.





	

Will Graham was an oddity to peruse for the people he knew, a specimen to study for countless eager psychiatrists. Jack Crawford used him as a bloodhound to catch the worst killers. He had been like this since his early youth, picked apart and classified while being who he was. Early girlfriends were terrified of his gift, and left him as soon as they saw what he could do. Humans always lied, so he was better off with his dogs.  
His furry companions were honest about their needs and disappointments; there was no artifice in them.  
Jack asked him to be evaluated by a psychiatrist and he frowned. Such people had judged him all his life, yet none could properly assess what he was.  
They longed to slap a label on him, and be done with him.  
He agreed to see the man after Alana said she knew him. He was her mentor and a good friend. Jack also consisted Lecter a friend. So Will agreed to see him.

 

*  
Will watched Lecter, and he had a darkness to him that could not be hidden by the gaudy suit he wore, it was emphasized by the gaunt face, and the thin, cruel lips that only just concealed deadly sharp teeth. He was a predator, clothed in bright colors to warn his victims in vain. He was foreign, not only in his accent and his speech that darted from pointless jokes, to poetic ruminations on life and death. There’s something in his snake-like eyes that’s always hungry, his reflexes were fast, and he always seemed poised to snap like a rubber band.  
“Tell me, Will,” he said. “Why do you dislike being analyzed?”  
“Because it’s all you people ever do. Prod, examine, try to put a label on me.”  
“Am I that obvious? I do apologize, Will.”  
“The use of my first name to establish trust is very cunning of you, doctor. That disguises your true nature.”  
“Do you assume I’m a dangerous predator then?”  
“I don’t assume. I see you, bright as a peacock in your best suit, hiding your darkness.”  
“You assume a lot.”  
“Yes. I have a gift, a curse really. I see what people are, not what they appear to be.”  
“What am I?”  
“Ah dear doctor Lecter, I don’t know. I know you want to sleep with me, to change me somehow.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“I can almost taste your arousal. It’s distracting.”  
“You are right.”  
“About what?”  
“I do wish to pursue a courtship of you.”  
“Me too. But not now. Now will you please write me a good psych eval.”  
“I shall do so, whether we sleep together or not.”  
“How kind,” said Will and smiled.  
The doctor showed him all his sharp teeth in a winsome smile.

*  
They worked cases and Will got a positive psych evaluation, even as he was haunted by his demons. It was the darkness of his own troubled mind that found solace in the doctor’s company. It was the easy banter and the winding mazes of philosophy of their conversations that kept him sane. Will felt completely enamored, and drawn in by his new friend. It was time to fall into his arms, and to hell with the consequences.

*  
“Kiss me,” Will said. His psychiatrist did, and he firmly grabbed Will in his strong arms, and planted a long kiss on his eager lips.  
He tasted of bourbon and something wild. Will opened up to him, and allowed Hannibal to devour him with kisses.  
Will’s lips then found Hannibal’s neck, and he bit into the strong column of it with his teeth drawing blood even as the doctor sighed. The blood tasted sweet to him now.  
Hannibal’s hands rubbed against Will’s hard cock through his pants, and he found a pleasing rhythm. Will did the same for his lover.  
“Devour me,” Will said and felt himself pushed over the edge with a scream.  
“My dear, I shall,” panted Hannibal and followed suit.

*  
Will knew this path was dangerous and where it would lead. He was loved and accepted, and so he would follow through. All he ever wanted was to be seen for who he was, and to be loved. His destiny had come at last. He let his devil kiss him breathless again.


End file.
